Miscellaneous unorganized material/KTUU-TV
KTUU-TV is an NBC affiliated television station serving Anchorage, Alaska. The station is owned by Schurz Communications of South Bend, Indiana. The station is broadcast over the air on digital channel 10; on local cable system, GCI on standard cable channel 2 and high-definition cable channel 652. KTUU is also available on DIRECTV and DISH Network for the Anchorage television market. Its over-the-air transmitter is located in Knik, Alaska. // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // History KTUU is one of Alaska's first two TV stations to sign on in the state (KTVA is the other), signing on in October 1953 as KFIA. It became KENI-TV in 1955, and then KTUU in 1981. On September 19, 1966, channel 2 became the first station in Alaska to transmit in color (NTSC) when it aired the premiere episode of the ABC situation comedy That Girl (entitled "Don't Just Do Something, Stand There!"). The station had joint primary affiliation with NBC and ABC (with KTVA picking up some of the slack) until October 1, 1967 when it switched to ABC primary and NBC secondary, primarily because ABC had more programs on film. Channel 2 became a full-time ABC affiliate in 1970 when KHAR (now KIMO) took the NBC affiliation. The two stations switched networks in October 1971, at which time KHAR became KIMO. Channel 2 also carried a few PBS programs (particularly The Electric Company) until KAKM signed on in 1975. KTUU has been number one in the Anchorage, AK market for decades. The Channel 2 News team routinely wins regional and national awards. The National Press Photographers Association named KTUU Station of the Year in both 2006 and 2008. Former Alaska governor and Vice Presidential candidate Sarah Palin (née Heath) was a fill-in weekend sports anchor for KTUU shortly after college. Digital television The station's digital channel has both High Definition and Standard Definition programming feeds: Digital channels KTUU is one of only two NBC stations in Alaska to broadcast its programming in High Definition. The other is KATH in Juneau, which airs all of KTUU's newscasts. KTVF Channel 11 in Fairbanks is the only station not carrying HD programming from NBC. Analog feed Following the digital transition, which took place on June 12, 2009, KTUU maintains analog programming on Channel 2 under the Short-term Analog Flash and Emergency Readiness Act. A video is broadcast on the channel that informs viewers on how to obtain and use a digital converter box. The video alternates in English and Spanish and is played throughout the day. On-air staff Current on-air staff Anchors *'Maria Downey' - weeknights at 6 p.m. *'Sheila Balistreri' - weekday mornings "Channel 2 News Morning Edition" (also producer) *'Megan Baldino' - weeknights at 5 and 10 p.m. *'Mike Ross' - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *'Sean Doogan' - weekday mornings "Channel 2 News Morning Edition" *'Rebecca Palsha' - weekends at 5 and 10 p.m. Reporters *'Ashton Goodell' - general assignment reporter *'Jason Lamb' - general assignment reporter *'Jackie Bartz' - general assignment reporter *'Christine Kim' - general assignment reporter *'Ted Land' - general assignment reporter *'Lori Tipton' - Valley Bureau reporter 2 Weather Team *'Jackie Purcell' (AMS Seal of Approval) - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *'Scott Elnes' (AMS Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; weekday mornings "Channel 2 News Morning Edition" *'Tracy Sinclare' (AMS Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; weekends at 5 and 10PM *'Robert Forgit' (AMS/NWA Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; fill-in Sports Team *'John Carpenter' - Sports Director; weeknights at 5 and 6 p.m. *'Charlie Sokaitis' - Sports Anchor; weekends at 5 and 10 p.m. (also sports reporter) *'Kevin Wells' - Sports Anchor; weeknights at 10 p.m. (also sports reporter) Former on-air staff *'Sarah Palin' - Sports Anchor News/station presentation Newscast titles *''World News'' (1953–1955) *''KENI-TV News'' (1955–1964) *''The Alaska Report'' (1964–1968) *''Newsnight'' (1968–1971) *''Newscope'' (1971–1975) *''TV-2 News'' (1975–1981) *''Newservice 2'' (1981–1986) *''Channel 2 News'' (1986–present) Station slogans *''Alaska's Color Station'' (1960s) *''Keep Your News on Your Scope, with Newscope!'' (early 1970s) *''TV-2 News, The News People'' (1977–1979) *''TV-2, Proud as a Peacock!'' (1979–1981; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 2, Our Pride is Showing'' (1981–1982; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''We're Channel 2, Just Watch Us Now'' (1982–1983; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 2 There, Be There'' (1983–1984; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 2, Let's All Be There'' (1984–1986; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to Channel 2'' (1986–1987; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come On Home To Channel 2'' (1987–1988; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home To The Best, Only on Channel 2'' (1988–1990; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Alaska's 24-Hour News Channel'' (1990–1995) *''Alaska's News Source'' (1995–present) References #'^' The Broadcasting and Cable Yearbook says December (no date given), while the Television and Cable Factbook says October 16. External links *KTUU's website *Query the FCC's TV station database for KTUU *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KTUU-TV *Program Information for KTUU at TitanTV.com